In a monitoring system that records monitoring video, a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) is provided against a fault of a recorder such as an HDD. As disclosed in a Patent Document 1, for example, a RAID is configured in such a manner as to enable recovering data even if one of a plurality of HDDs has a failure.
In addition, a Patent Document 2 discloses an example which has at least two units of RAID to record the same video data.
The configuration as disclosed in the Patent Document 1, however, cannot continue recording if a component other than the HDDs, such as a power supply has a failure. In addition, the configuration as shown in the Patent Document 2 has low utilization efficiency of record capacity because it records the same data in a plurality of recording destinations. Thus, a Patent Document 3, for example, configures a monitoring system using a plurality of monitoring video recorders, and records the video data separately in the monitoring video recorders, thereby trying to solve the problems.